Corn Showdown
by jamesoor
Summary: A Xiaolin Showdown Parody that is very corny. Forgive me for being corny.


Me: This is gonna be a parody of the ENTIRE XS series...Now I start on the first one!!!

Coral: BAZOOKA!

Me: ???

(I get blown up)

Coral: We were playing 'Infection' on Halo 3.

Omi: What is a Halo 3? Is it like that magic mini-game playing device Kimiko uses?

Me: No you cheese ball! That's it! SHOTGUN!

(On screen, it shows 16 zombies running around, just to get blown up by a rocket. 2 rockets later, a shotgun is heard)

Me: Either way, I dunno if I should just write already or leave this as an informational video.

Dojo: NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!

Me: Kayz. Now all together (takes out a conductors stick) A 1, A 2, A 1 2 3 GO!

Dojo; BINGO!

Me: NO!

Everyone: Please RnR!!!

* * *

(Theme Song Music)...Xiaolin Showdown...(Monks do their weird dances)......(Villains turn!).........AAAAAAWWWWWWW!!! YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAWWWW!!! YYYYYYYEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (Realizing that they are gonna colli...e head on) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OW!...Xiaolin Showdown...

(Some crappy old mystical scroll opens) Weird Old Man's Voice: When Corn was born, which was a couple of thousand years ago, a big fat battle was fought between the noble, crappy corn dragons and the ugly old hag Heylin Corn Witch Wuya (my monitor shatters) who shall forever be referred as Ugly Old Corn Witch-Hag as saying or writing her name causes objects to shatter (shows picture of dragons made out of corns getting beaten up by large pieces of corn flying from the ugly corn witch's hands). This was the first Corn Fight. Ugly old Corn Witch-Hag pitted her evil gigantic corn powers against Corn Dragon and his magical corn objects: the Shen Gong Wu (shows pictures of corn and some weird shapes). In the end, (shows Corn Dragon throwing crap...wait wrong scroll...a corn-shaped box at some part of the scroll), and Wuy...Ugly Old Corn Witch-Hag was forever locked in a magical treasure chest. With Ugly Old Corn Witch-Hag locked up forever inside the magical treasure chest, Corn Dragon decided to throw away his magical corn objects. However, as everyone in China knows that he owns those magical corn objects, and the authorities would arrest him if he threw them away in China, he told Dojo to hide them where no one would find them so that the police couldn't accuse him of littering. From the time Dashi decided to litter since, they have secretly been making everyone in the world have corns, make up corny stories to get out of trouble. and grow corn, and a long line of ancient, wrinkled up Corn Dragons who are a million years old have been taking care of me since (crappy old mystical scroll closes mysteriously. THERE'S A GHOST!!!).

It was raining in the Corn Temple, and there was some corn ball standing on top of a pedestal in some significant corny kung-fu move. Oh, wait...that's just a statue. Our main Corn is over there! (Points to some corn ball lying on the ground) The corn ball quickly got up and imitated the statue. Rain dripped over his nose as he...wait...WHAT?! HE HAS NO NOSE?!?!?! Anyway his eyes open as lightning strikes the corn ball's head. He then runs and jumps and dodges lightning bolts. Suddenly the weird old man's voice can be heard: "Cornball, time to eat some corn balls, cannibal." Cornball, getting pissed off, answers: "I told you, I want to be called Omi. And I'm not CORN BALL!" Weird Old Man: "Whatever. Just go be a cannibal." Cornball: "I can't! I don't wanna be a cannibal, Old Rapper Funky. Besides, I need to train, as the Corn Dragon of Liquid!" Weird Old Man: "Fine, you've forced my hand! Do you wanna know a secret?" Cornball: "What?" Old Guy (my hands are getting tired): The rain isn't water. It's giant squirrel slobber." Cornball: "WHAT???" Oldie: "It's true. They want 's to eat you. That's why they're drooling. And do you know what lightning really is? It's really giant squirrel eyebeams! They want to cook you!" Cornball: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs into the shelter) Oldie (breaking the 4th wall): And you wonder why he's afraid of squirrels.

* * *

Me: So that's why he is afraid of squirrels. Either way, I'll be breaking this into 3 parts: The Journey Of A Thousand Miles Begins When You Cause Omi To Scream And Run, The Journey Of A Thousand Miles Begins When You Finally Find A Vehicle That Does 1000 miles/h and The Journey Of A Thousand Miles Begins When You Get Carried A Thousand Miles.

Everyone: Please RnR!

Me: And please send me flames! I wanna cook bacon and cookies!


End file.
